Em Busca do Céu
by Nandinhabaka-chan
Summary: - Rokudo Mukuro sempre teve um objetivo em mente: Destruir a máfia e reconstruir o mundo. Para isso ele tinha que possuir uma pessoa: Sawada Tsunayoshi.- Fic yaoi lemon 6927. Não gosta não leia. D


N/A: Olá galera, Nanda falando. =D

Faz um tempinho que eu não escrevo nada, mas voltei para finalmente postar meu primeiro lemon e a minha primeira fic de Reborn! \o/

Fic yaoi, 6927, com spoilers da saga do futuro. Não diga q eu não avisei.

Pessoas que não gostam do gênero o botão de voltar é serventia da casa :3

Disclaimer: fato nº 1: eu não sei desenhar. Fato nº 2: seu eu fosse dona de Reborn, acha mesmo que eu estaria aqui, escrevendo fics? É. A verdade machuca.

Beta: Dudz \o/ é nois Kaoru s2

Fic de presente para Karina =D Tai mano, o teu 6927 que prometi o/

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro sempre teve um objetivo em mente:

_Destruir a máfia e reconstruir o mundo._

Para isso ele tinha que possuir uma pessoa:

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Mesmo que no caminho tivesse que possuir alguns, se aproveitar de outros e selar pactos obscuros marcados com sangue.

_Seres indignos de sua presença. Vermes mafiosos que ele mataria um por um._

Porque o objetivo era alcançar o Céu.

_Alcançar o Décimo Vongola._

E depois de tanto tempo ele estava perto. Perto de conseguir possuir o Céu.

_O céu é o limite._

Eram o que diziam. Mas com o céu nas mãos, não haveriam limites para Rokudo Mukuro.

_Ou, era assim que ele pensava._

_

* * *

_

Era uma tarde fria de inverno. O quarto, todo em estilo japonês, era composto por uma pequena mesinha baixa e almofadas ao redor da peça de madeira. Haviam duas portas de correr, uma que era a entrada do local e outra que se abriam para um jardim também oriental. O aposento estava cheirando a incenso de lavanda. Nele o jovem chefe da família Vongola estava sentado apreciando uma xícara de chá verde. As portas do jardim estavam abertas mostrando o alvo da neve. O Décimo usava um kimono vermelho alaranjado, com um bordado de folhas amareladas características do outono. Uma faixa larga, vermelha prendia a roupa. As cores contrastavam com sua tez um pouco rosada pelo frio. Esperava pacientemente sua guardiã da névoa chegar.

Escutou um suave 'toc toc' e disse com uma voz um tanto tremida que a porta estava aberta. Pela abertura entrou uma mulher de cabelos longos, azuis, um olho de um azul acizentado e outro escondido por um tapa olho. Vestia uma calça comprida social e uma blusa de gola alta feita de lã, ambos pretas. Sua expressão estava serena, apesar de que em seu único olho visível a angústia predominava. Tsuna se virou para a jovem e sorriu amigavelmente. Quando a mulher se sentou do lado do chefe, Tsuna conversou com ela um pouco. Perguntou sobre Ken e Chikusa, sobre suas missões, se tinha algum machucado e se ela estava sendo bem tratada. Chrome respondeu todas as perguntas com um sorriso. Contava as histórias de suas missões (ou dava seus relatórios, chame como quiser) com gestos e pequenas ilusões que faziam o líder da família rir. Enquanto tomava o chá e escutava a voz suave de Chrome, Tsuna pensava no que iria contar para o homem preso. O homem misterioso escondido atras dos olhos gentis e agora aflitos da mulher a sua frente. Quando o último gole da substância sumiu pelos lábios finos do jovem seus olhos se tornaram sérios e um silêncio pesado se formou no quarto. O incenso queimava quase no fim quando Tsuna encarou a mulher e pediu:

- Traga-o aqui Chrome.

A guardiã fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Aos poucos sua imagem sumia e no lugar o guardião da névoa aparecia. O sorriso sarcástico e o olhar de quem é superior e sabe disso. Seu cabelo estava no seu típico penteado que lembrava vagamente um abacaxi. A figura estava vestida com uma blusa azul clara e uma calça jeans surrada. Na mão uma adaga com a qual Mukuro brincava girando entre os dedos.

Na presença do ilusionista a postura de Tsuna mudou por completo. Todo o vestígio de descontração foi embora quando a risada do guardião foi ouvida no local. Aquela risada baixa e sinistra provocava arrepios no Sawada.

_ Se isso era bom ou mau, nem sua intuição Vongola sabia distinguir. _

- Você sabe o porque que eu te chamei aqui não é?

- Suponho que seja sobre a Millefiore.

- Atento como sempre Mukuro-san.

- Esse é meu dever como guardião Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Qual é sua intenção ao me ajudar?

- Digamos que as coisas dentro daquela prisão são um pouco monótonas. E eu procuro diversão.

- Hahaha.

- O que é engraçado, Vongola?

- Essa atitude. É mesmo a sua cara.

- Vai me contar o que esta acontecendo?

- Entenda que o eu vou lhe contar é de vital importância para a humanidade e para o futuro da família.

- Não que os problemas da máfia me interessem mas, estou ouvindo. –disse Mukuro.

Tsuna fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e começou a contar tudo. O plano da viagem no tempo, Irie, 7³ e tudo que estava engasgado na garganta do Décimo Vongola e que ele não tinha para quem falar. Mukuro ouviu tudo calado. No final da narrativa, Tsuna tinha lágrimas nos olhos mas não iria chorar. Não na frente daquele homem.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? –perguntou Mukuro.

- Vou seguir com o plano. Não tem outro jeito.

- Você tem certeza disso, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

- Não há como ter certeza. Eu tenho que por tudo em prática e rezar para que dê certo no final.

- Você esta com medo?

- Como não estaria? Um passo em falso e a humanidade pode acabar para sempre.

- Quanto exagero.

- NÃO É EXAGERO! ACHA QUE EU ESTARIA TÃO PERTUBADO SE AS COISAS FOSSEM MAIS SIMPLES? –gritou Tsuna que por reflexo agarrou a gola da blusa do mais velho. Este largou a pequena faca que tinha nas mãos, segurou os pulsos do moreno e os retirou delicadamente. Mukuro soltou a mão que segurava o pulso direito e limpou uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto furioso. A mesma mão que limpou a lágrima agora descia pelo pescoço e alcançava a nuca. E por lá ficou brincando com as mechas castanho claras do local.

Por quanto tempo esperou por isso?

_ Não sinta._

Há quanto tempo Mukuro passou a querer possuí-lo não só para conquistar a máfia, mas também a querer o seu coração, sua alma?

_ Monstros não sentem._

Era o que o homem na sua frente achava dele não é?

_ Monstro._

Era essa a natureza de Rokudo Mukuro.

Já Tsuna não pensava mais com clareza. Primeiramente sentiu o corpo tencionar para logo depois relaxar. Se concentrou nos dedos longos fazendo movimentos circulares na sua nuca. Suas mãos voltaram a apertar a blusa azul do mais alto. Encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro e inspirou. Ele tinha um cheiro meio cítrico, doce.

" _Abacaxi?"_ –foi o que pensou o chefe Vongola.

Na cabeça de Mukuro pensamentos iam e vinham rapidamente. O que ele devia fazer? Ir embora? Deixar Chrome cuidar do jovem Vongola? Seguir seus instintos e possuir o homem à sua frente? A terceira opção era tão tentadora que seu corpo praticamente gritava para que a escolhesse.

Enquanto Mukuro lutava entre a vontade de partir e o desejo de tomar Tsuna, o moreno estava quase cochilando. Há muito tempo não dormia direito por causa desse plano maldito e hoje parecia que ele tinha tirado um peso dos ombros. Ele estava mais leve por ter desabafado com alguém. Mesmo que esse alguém seja o seu mais temido guardião. Tsuna endireitou a postura sem soltar a camisa do outro. Olhou fundo nos olhos bicolores e pediu:

- Prometa.

- Prometer o quê?

- Prometa que não fará nada imprudente e que possa colocar o plano em risco.

Aqueles grandes olhos castanhos dourados. Como resistir a qualquer pedido vindo deles? Ainda mais quando eles estão assim, meio úmidos pelas lágrimas não derramadas.

- Não posso garantir mas prometo.

Tsuna sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiramente aliviado e feliz.

- Muito obrigado Mukuro-san!

- Mas... É claro que isso vai ter um preço Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"_Claro. Não ia ser tão fácil assim._" pensou o herdeiro Vongola. Se estiver ao meu alcance eu farei –declarou o mais novo.

Um sorriso sádico se espalhou no rosto do homem de longos fios azuis.

- Eu quero você Sawada Tsunayoshi. –terminou de falar e puxou Tsuna para o seu colo. E Dame-Tsuna sentiu outro arrepio.

_ Agora sua intuição Vongola gritava como louca dizendo que aquilo era tudo, menos seguro._

- De novo essa historia Mukuro-san? Ainda não desistiu dessa idéia de possuir meu corpo e destruir a máfia?

- Não se faça de bobo Décimo Vongola. Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quero. –declarou o mais alto e logo depois mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do menor de forma sensual.

Tsuna arregalou os olhos claramente assustado e surpreso com a declaração do mais velho. De todos os pedidos esse era o que ele nunca imaginava que iria sair da boca do outro. Apesar de que no fundo Tsuna desejava isso. Com todas as suas forças.

Mukuro continuou a morder e lamber a orelha do Sawada provocando-o. O dono da orelha atacada passou de branco a vermelho em segundos. Tsuna não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia raciocinar. E nem queria. Sabia que se parasse para pensar agora iria estragar tudo. E estava tão bom... Os arrepios pareciam ser a única certeza que ele tinha no momento. Os arrepios e a boca de Mukuro brincando com seu pescoço de forma impúdica. O local já estava todo marcado de mordidas. Aquilo ia ficar roxo.

Quando Mukuro deu uma mordida particularmente forte Tsuna gemeu de forma contida.

- Esta gostando disso Vongola? –perguntou maldosamente o portador do anel da névoa. Brincar com o Sawada era divertido. _Extremamente_ divertido. Vê-lo mudar de cor como um camaleão era ainda mais. Branco, rosa e vermelho. Essas cores combinavam com ele.

- M-Mukuro-san, comporte-se por favor.

O ilusionista continuou o seu intento, indo de um lado para o outro do pescoço já não tão branco de Tsuna, ignorando completamente o pedido do mais novo. Entretanto o tom de voz do garoto mudou. Soou sério e firme.

- Mukuro. Sente-se.

- Deixe-me possuí-lo pelo menos uma vez.

A concentração de Tsuna se foi totalmente depois de ouvir o pedido indecente em um tom de súplica velada que o espantou. Aquela voz rouca, cheia de luxuria sussurrada no seu ouvido o fez tremer. A cor vermelha voltou para suas bochechas tornando quase confundível com o kimono que ele usava.

- Mukuro-san! Por favor!

- Escute bem Sawada Tsunayoshi por que vou falar só uma vez. Eu não tenho nenhuma garantia que essa loucura que você chama de plano vai dar certo ou de que eu terei outra chance como essa de novo. Por isso eu farei você meu hoje por bem ou por mal. –declarou o mais velho.

Sawada Tsunayoshi estava em apuros. O pior, gostava disso. Gritar por socorro não ia adiantar mesmo. Essa era a parte mais isolada da base Vongola e a essa hora estaria mais que deserta. Sem contar que, ir contra Rokudo Mukuro sem nenhuma arma ou preparo é quase um suicídio.

"_Parabéns Tsuna. E agora? O que você vai fazer?_" conseguia até escutar a voz do Reborn ecoando na sua cabeça: 'Uma vez Dame-Tsuna, sempre Dame-Tsuna.'

- Mukuro-san! Vamos com calma sim? Primeiro de tudo: TEM COMO PARAR DE MORDER O MEU PESCOÇO?

Mukuro levantou a cabeça e olhou direto nos olhos castanhos claros. Tsuna estremeceu quando viu o desejo que estava estampado nos olhos do outro. Kimono e Tsuna pareciam uma coisa só devido ao estado do pescoço totalmente vermelho do Décimo Vongola e seu rosto corado. Quanto mais olhava nos olhos do outro, mais sentia uma vontade de se entregar, de jogar tudo para o alto. Afinal, não era isso o que queria fazer a alguns bons anos? Se deixar levar por aqueles olhos tão opostos e distintos?

Mukuro observava divertido seu chefe abrir e fechar a boca tentando falar alguma coisa provavelmente desnecessária. O ilusionista já tinha visto o jovem Vongola o olhar de forma distraída, o secando de cima a baixo sem o próprio Tsuna perceber. Nessas horas ele dava seu típico sorriso de lado imaginando como seria arrastar aquela figura sexy para algum canto escuro e tirar sua inocência. Se é que o Vongola tinha alguma. Se aproveitando da confusão do menor, Mukuro voltou a atacar Tsuna, desta vez, mordendo o queixo, lambendo a bochecha e finalmente, beijando a boca do mais novo.

Tsunayoshi suspirou. Abriu os lábios e sentiu a língua do outro invadir sua boca. Levou seus braços até o pescoço de Mukuro e o puxou para aprofundar o gesto. Mukuro enlaçou a cintura do Sawada com o braço esquerdo enquanto o direito se ocupava em desfazer o nó que amarrava a vestimenta japonesa. Teve sucesso em seu intento e alcançou a pele branca do tórax do Vongola sem deixar de beijar o jovem. Largou a cintura do mais baixo para poder explorar a pele macia. Afastou a seda dos ombros e passou a beijar a área. Tsuna agarrava as mechas azuis e se entregava aquele mar de novas sensações.

_ Estava perdido._

Os lábios do maior iam descendo até chegarem no mamilo direito e começarem a brincar com aquela área sensível.

_ Terrível..._

A boca que marcava a pele branca foi até o outro mamilo, dar a mesma atenção que tinha dado ao primeiro. Mordendo, lambendo e excitando o menor.

_ ...e apaixonadamente..._

As mãos se desfaziam da seda de forma desesperada procurando por mais pele. Logo o kimono caro estava largado no chão servindo de tapete para os dois homens.

_ ...perdido._

O Vongola tentava uma vez ou outra parar o guardião da névoa, ainda indeciso sobre se deixar levar ou acabar de vez com aquela situação. Enquanto isso, Mukuro estava concentrado em abusar do jovem deitado na sua frente. Os lábios finos estavam ocupados com o umbigo enquanto as mãos do mais velho passeavam pelas coxas de Tsuna, apertando e apalpando com força. A boxer preta ainda estava escondendo o membro semi-ereto do jovem Vongola. _Por enquanto._

Por mais que a mente de Tsuna gritasse não, seu corpo não obedecia. Suas mãos puxavam e retorciam o cabelo comprido do portador do anel da névoa. Isso quando não se agarravam na blusa do outro em um ato desesperado. Sua intuição Vongola se esgoelava e berrava, o avisando de que toda aquela situação iria acabar muito mal. E pela primeira vez desde que sua Intuição Vongola se manifestou, Tsuna a ignorou completamente. Se concentrou nas mãos frias que tiravam sua cueca e na boca faminta que beijava cada pedaço de pele que ia aparecendo. Nos fios soltos do cabelo longo que roçavam sua pele sensível pelas mordidas. Naquela língua cruel que lambia suas coxas e próximo a sua virilha provocando-o de uma maneira inimaginável.

- Mukuro-san! Ah! –Tsuna gemeu quando Mukuro segurou o membro rijo.

O dono do anel da névoa movia a mão para cima e para baixo em um ritmo lento. O Décimo Vongola gemia e respirava pesado. As mãos do Chefe da família puxavam a blusa e arranhavam as costas alvas do outro. Mukuro voltou a beijar Tsuna sem deixar de estimula-lo. O beijo era rude, intenso. Sem que Tsuna percebesse, Mukuro estendeu a mão livre e pegou a faixa rubra que antes prendia o belo kimono. Soltou o pênis do mais novo que gemeu em protesto. O guardião da névoa tirou os braços que envolviam seus ombros, os segurou e amarrou com a fita vermelha.

Tsuna sentiu uma pressão em seus pulsos e de repente foi virado, ficando com a barriga encostada no chão. O alvo do dono dos cabelos azuis agora eram suas costas. Enquanto Mukuro mantinha os pulsos do Vongola presos acima da sua cabeça com uma mão, com a outra ele se aproveitava da pele macia de Tsuna. Voltou a morder os ombros e o pescoço do mais novo. Sua mão desceu até cintura do seu Chefe e recomeçava a instigar o membro deste, dessa vez mais forte e rápido.

Tsuna jamais tinha sentido uma coisa dessas. Já tinha se tocado antes. _Normal, todo adolescente faz isso alguma vez na vida e Dame-Tsuna não era uma exceção a regra._ Mas nada comparado a _isso_.

Parecia que ele estava com febre, apesar dela o deixar cada vez mais desperto em vez de sonolento. Seus sentidos estavam a flor da pele. Cada toque, cada movimento despertava uma sensação nova.

_ E havia Ele._

Tsuna tinha uma leve impressão de que aquele turbilhão de sensações era devido ao homem que o prendia firmemente entre as pernas, ocultas pelo tecido jeans.

'Leve impressão' era apenas um nome genérico. A certeza estava escancarada. _Ele_ era o motivo de Tsuna quase morrer de calor enquanto nevava lá fora. O motivo dele respirar como se não houvesse mais oxigênio no mundo mesmo aquele quarto estando repleto do elemento químico. _Ele._ Com seus olhos bicolores que hipnotizam e excitam. Com seu cheiro doce, atrativo e enjoativo. _Ele_ era a encarnação do bem e do mal. _Ele_ era oposição em pessoa, mas não era contraditório. Como alguém podia só com um olhar fazer com seu coração disparasse e sua intuição Vongola ficasse totalmente sem rumo como uma bússola perto de um ímã?

_ Um ímã._

Era isso que Mukuro era para ele. Um ímã que o atraia e o deixava perdido. Tsuna tinha tentado se afastar. Correr para longe. Mas a atração era muito forte.

_ Magnética._

Só lhe restava resignar-se, entregar-se de vez.

_ Esse era o tipo de coisa a qual não adiantava ir contra. Yamamoto e Gokudera são provas vivas disso._

Tsuna foi jogado de volta a realidade quando sentiu uma mordida forte na nádega esquerda. Sua respiração já entrecortada se susteve por um momento até sair em forma de um gemido longo e rouco ao sentir Mukuro beijando o lugar machucado pela mordida. A voz do guardião se fez presente no aposento:

- Chega de divagar Vongola. Quero seu corpo, sua mente e sua alma. Distrações não serão perdoadas. Fui claro?

Nenhuma resposta. Só a respiração pesada do homem de cabelo castanho. Com um movimento brusco Mukuro virou o Décimo e encarou os olhos dourados. A mão alva se insinuou até o membro do Vongola e apertou a base fortemente. Lambeu a glande e refez a pergunta:

- Eu fui claro Tsunayoshi?

Um ronronar de prazer e um 'sim' abafado foi a resposta do mais novo. Satisfeito, Mukuro voltou a lamber o membro do outro dando umas mordidas aqui e ali. Cansado de brincar, o prisioneiro da máfia abocanhou o membro do jovem Vongola e o sugou com vigor.

Tsuna agarrou o pequeno tufo de cabelo que havia no topo da cabeça do outro e ajudou no ritmo da sucção. O vai e vem louco fazia o jovem quase cruzar a linha da insanidade. Nem mesmo atinou quando os dedos de Mukuro invadiram sua boca. Tsuna nem mesmo reparou que lambia os dígitos sensualmente provocando um gemido baixo em Mukuro. O portador do anel da névoa se controlava ao máximo para não acabar com a "brincadeira". Se seria a única vez que teria Sawada Tsunayoshi faria isso devagar, aproveitando o máximo da situação. Com cuidado retirou os dedos dentre os lábios do mais novo e os levou até a entrada do menor. Delicadamente introduziu um dedo sem deixar de distraí-lo da dor que estava por vir. Devia agradecer aos céus e a Chrome por saber o que fazer. Aos céus pela oportunidade. A Chrome por passar o dia lendo mangás... Como era o nome? Ah, yaois.

Um segundo dedo passou pela passagem virgem fazendo Tsuna ficar tenso por um momento. Quando Mukuro deixou seu membro para voltar ao seu pescoço, Dame-Tsuna quase implorou para que retornasse com o que estava fazendo. Deve ter implorado pois escutou claramente a resposta obscena do outro:

- Vai ficar bem melhor Tsunayoshi. Tanto para mim quanto para você. Agora relaxe ou vai doer. –e com isso mais um dedo foi introduzido aumentando o desconforto do menor. Os dedos dentro de Tsuna se mexiam inquietos. Incapaz de gozar devido a mão que segurava firmemente a base de seu membro, o Sawada gemia coisas cada vez mais incoerentes. O vento que entrava pela porta aberta do cômodo o fazia arrepiar completamente. Em contraposição os movimentos e caricias do _seu_ guardião pareciam queimar sua pele. Esse calor não o abandonou nem mesmo quando o mais alto o soltou e ajoelhou-se, separando quase totalmente os corpos, tirando a camisa azul e desabotoando a calça.

Tsuna deixou de lado todo o receio que ainda poderia ter do guardião. Como se estivesse enfeitiçado, o Vongola se obrigou a ajoelhar e tocar naquela pele branca, mas marcada. Se olhasse de perto, várias cicatrizes poderiam ser notadas. Cicatrizes do tempo em que Mukuro era uma cobaia de laboratório. Sem saber como agir, Tsuna apenas passou a mão por toda a superfície do tórax do outro. Beijou um corte comprido que ia do ombro esquerdo até mais ou menos um pouco abaixo do coração. Sentiu Mukuro segurar seus pulsos e desamarrar a faixa de seda e em seguida o abraçar e beijar seus cabelos revoltos. O mais velho segurou seu queixo e trouxe a boca fina do portador do anel do céu até a sua e o beijou devagar, como se saboreasse o gosto e a textura. Largou a boca do menor e sussurrou na orelha deste:

- Você confia em mim?

Tsuna encarrou os olhos distintos a procura de alguma falsidade. Só viu desejo e, bem lá no fundo, carinho.

"Certo, Rokudo Mukuro sendo carinhoso. Tem certeza de que não quer ir ao psicólogo Dame-Tsuna?"

_ E por que você confiaria?_

"Ótimo. Agora minha intuição Vongola resolveu opinar..."

A vozinha irritante perguntou de novo com clara petulância.

_ E por que confiar?_

Suspirou e mais uma vez ignorou sua Intuição ao responder a pergunta:

- Confio Mukuro-san.

- Kufufufu... Isso é bom... Porque eu tenho uma sugestão. –disse o mais velho apertando maldosamente um mamilo do chefe só para escuta-lo arfar.

- E qual seria?

- Você ficar de quatro.

Primeiro rosa, depois um vermelho leve para logo passar a ser um vermelho intenso. Estava estampado na cara do Vongola a vergonha. Como ele podia pedir uma coisa dessas com essa calma? _COMO?_

- MUKURO-SAN!

- Você disse que faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance. E eu quero assim.

- EU DISSE AQUILO MAS EU NÃO ESPERAVA UMA COISA DESSAS!

- Isso pode ser do jeito fácil ou difícil Tsunayoshi. E você sabe que no final vai fazer o que eu mandar. –constatou o maior dando uma mordiscada no lóbulo do Décimo.

Estático, Sawada Tsunayoshi se deixou virar e apoiar as mãos e os joelhos diante do homem mais imprevisível que já conhecera.

Sem pressa, e com um sorriso no mínimo vitorioso, o ilusionista abaixou a calça junto com a peça intima azul marinho, libertando a ereção quente e desesperada por alívio. Com um gemido extasiado, Mukuro começou a penetrar a entrada virgem do Sawada.

Primeiro foi um incomodo e depois a dor. Tsuna agarrou a seda que estava jogada no chão para suportar a dolorosa investida. O tecido escorregava pelos seus dedos enquanto ele sentia o membro de Mukuro abrindo espaço e indo cada vez mais fundo dentro de si. Quando finalmente a dor se transformou em uma ardência suportável, Mukuro se mexeu, saindo um pouco e voltando em seguida. O movimento de vai e vem se tornou continuo e Tsuna se acostumou a sensação. Pouco a pouco uma onda de prazer envolveu o dono da chama do céu, fazendo com que seus quadris se movessem sozinhos na direção do outro acompanhando-o no ritmo da penetração.

Uma fina camada de suor começou a surgir na pele dos dois homens presentes no quarto. Com o nascer da lua, redonda e cheia no horizonte, uma penumbra se instalou no local. Alheios a qualquer desses fatores as duas figuras continuavam a se amar.

Perto de chegar ao ápice, Mukuro aumentou ainda mais o ritmo insano das penetrações, atingindo um ponto em especial de Tsuna fazendo com que o menor tremesse e gemesse de prazer. Um gemido tão intenso que fez Mukuro se arrepiar. Continuou acertando a próstata do chefe Vongola e recebendo em troca mais e mais gemidos como o anterior.

_ Gemidos loucos, entregues._

Ao chegar no seu limite, Tsuna gritou o nome do guardião daquela mesma forma profunda. Gemido esse que fez Mukuro atingir o ápice e derramar seu sêmen dentro do outro, enquanto o Décimo espalhava a substância branca e viscosa no chão e na seda vermelha.

Assim que o mais velho se retirou de dentro do menor, Tsuna desabou, como se seus braços não conseguissem o sustentar. Se virou e deu de cara com seu guardião o observando fixamente. O luar entrava pela porta aberta e refletia no chão, iluminando fracamente o quarto. Luz suficiente para fazer a pele de Mukuro parecer seda e seu cabelo longo brilhar com a luz da lua. O ilusionista parecia um demônio que surgiu para tentar o Sawada. Seu olho rubro parecia ainda mais perigoso, se destacando na semi-escuridão. A sensação era de que o Rokudo iria sumir de uma hora para outra. Sumir assim que Tsuna piscasse.

Ao contrario das expectativas do jovem Vongola, a figura etérea se aproximou e o puxou para perto. Um confuso Tsuna se deixou ser abraçado. Os braços fortes envolta da sua cintura eram acolhedores e confortáveis. Olhou para o homem de cabelos azuis e o viu de olhos fechados. Abriu a boca para perguntar algo provavelmente idiota, mas foi calado por uma das mãos brancas do guardião da névoa que disse suavemente:

- Tsunayoshi, eu estou cansado e sei que você também. Só durma. Creio que terá um dia cheio amanhã.

Tsuna pensou em replicar o outro mas apenas deu de ombros e tentou dormir. Inspirou o perfume que desprendia da pele do guardião e relaxou. Aquele cheiro era um calmante natural para ele.

Enquanto sentia o Sawada se acomodar em seus braços, Mukuro abriu o olho direito e alterou o numero ali escrito. Um risco horizontal podia ser visto na pupila do prisioneiro da máfia e alguns detalhes do quarto mudaram. Como por exemplo ter um futon embaixo dele e do Vongola. A porta que dava para o jardim foi fechada e a entrada da base trancada. Mais tarde Mukuro pensaria nos detalhes restantes como a sujeira que seu chefe aprontou e o seu próprio sêmen.

Sentiu Tsuna apertar sua cintura e resmungar um 'Mukuro-san' enquanto dormia. Fechou os olhos e com um meio sorriso nos lábios, dormiu profundamente.

* * *

Tsuna se virou na cama e se sentiu estranho. Quando ele tinha se deitado no futon? E por que ele sentia que estava faltando alguma coisa? Abriu os olhos lentamente devido a luz. Olhou em volta e viu que estava em sua sala particular na base Vongola. Imagens da noite anterior voltaram com tudo fazendo Tsunayoshi corar intensamente. Levou as mãos até o cabelo rebelde e o esfregou, bagunçando ainda mais os fios castanhos.

Procurou pelo outro e o achou escorado na parede ao lado da porta que se abria para o jardim, na parte externa do aposento. A adaga voltou a girar entre os dedos do homem de calça jeans. Tsuna reparou que ainda estava nu, enquanto seu guardião estava impecavelmente vestido, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre aquelas quatro paredes.

O dono da chama do céu tentou se mexer, mas o movimento pareceu impossível. Ele estava todo dolorido. E se Tsuna tivesse tempo para olhar, iria reparar que ele estava todo roxo também.

Se levantou apesar da dor e vestiu o mesmo kimono do dia anterior. Amarrou de qualquer jeito a faixa envolta da cintura e caminhou até o mais velho. Com alguma dificuldade assentou do lado do outro e ficou olhando o jardim.

_ Indicador, médio, anelar e mínimo..._

- Mukuro-san?

_ Mínimo, anelar, médio e indicador..._

- Mukuro-san?

O movimento da faca continuava e parecia que a mente do guardião vagava longe.

Tsuna passou a mão no cabelo azul afastando uma mecha do rosto e colocando-a atras da orelha do maior. Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu a mão fria do outro o puxar pelo braço, fazendo com que deitasse sua cabeça no colo de Mukuro que o olhou sadicamente. O prisioneiro colocou a mão na nuca do jovem que estava deitado e o puxou para um beijo indelicado, bruto. O ar começou a faltar e os dois tiveram se separar. Não que fosse impossível beijar e respirar ao mesmo tempo. Os dois só não tinham essa habilidade.

Vermelho como um pimentão, Dame-Tsuna voltou a encostar a nuca nas pernas do mais velho. Mukuro levou a mão distraidamente aos cabelos do menor e ficou brincando com os fios sedosos.

O mais alto cravou a faca no chão de madeira deixando os dedos apoiados no cabo. O homem deitado dava pequenos espasmos, tremendo como se o frio da estação entranhasse por sua pele. Sua boca torceu e uma careta de dor se desenhou na bela face por um segundo. Como que movido por uma febre, o Décimo se levantou e apertou seus lábios nos do ilusionista com força.

- Oya, oya... O que foi isso tão de repente?

- Um mal pressentimento. Só isso.

- Sobre o que Tsunayoshi-kun?

- Sobre a reunião com a família Millefiore.

- Hum... – 'disse' o mais velho abraçando o Sawada.

- Mukuro-san?

- Sim Tsunayoshi?

- Q-quando vamos nos ver novamente? –perguntou o chefe sentindo suas bochechas arderem como fogo.

- Kufufufu... Em breve Tsuna. Em breve. –respondeu Mukuro sorrindo abertamente dessa vez. Não um sorriso triste ou irônico. Um sorriso.

Dame-Tsuna arregalou os olhos e deu um grande sorriso. Abraçou forte o prisioneiro e pediu, praticamente implorou ao guardião:

- Diga de novo Mukuro-san! Diga de novo!

- Dizer o que?

- Meu nome, diga meu nome daquele jeito, mais uma vez!

Os olhos grandes e brilhantes suplicavam. Mas Rokudo Mukuro não era um homem fácil de se dobrar.

- Creio que não posso fazer isso Tsunayoshi.

- Por que não?

- Vamos ter tempo para quebrar as formalidades sim? Você mesmo ainda me chama de Mukuro-san. Me sinto velho. – declarou o guardião enquanto franzia o rosto.

- Ah... Desculpe-me. Eu não fazia ideia.

- Não importa agora Tsunayoshi. –falou o portador do anel da névoa ao mesmo tempo em que inclinava a cabeça do menor para beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Ah... Mukuro-san! Aqui não! Alguém pode chegar e ver!

- Que vejam. Assim ficam sabendo que você é meu.

- E para que você quer que eles saibam?

- Aquele Hibari não me engana. Muito menos o tal Irie Shoichi. Você é meu, Sawada Tsunayoshi e de mais ninguém. –afirmou o prisioneiro sugando o lóbulo da orelha do Décimo. Este suspirou e lutou bravamente para se separar do maior.

- Mukuro... Eu vou ter uma reunião com a Varia... Por favor...

- Você e Xanxus no mesmo lugar?

- Sim. Por quê? –perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha elegantemente.

- Não é seguro.

- Por quê?

- Porque sim. Leve pelo menos Chrome com você.

- Esta bem, esta bem. Agora você vai deixar eu ir me arrumar?

- Ok. –e com isso soltou o menor.

Tsuna se levantou e bateu as mãos no kimono ajeitando-o o melhor que pode. Caminhou até a entrada da base Vongola e abriu a porta, colocando a cabeça para fora, espiando se alguém estava vindo.

Cemitérios eram mais povoados do que aquele corredor. Por que tinha escutado o Gokudera e feito sua sala particular ali mesmo? Ah, claro...

- É para sua própria proteção Juudaime! –falou Tsuna imitando o guardião da tempestade comicamente.

Sawada se virou e encontrou a _guardiã_ da névoa no meio da sala. Seus olhos estavam pregados no chão e o rosto da mulher estava vermelho. Com uma determinação repentina e assustadora, Chrome olhou seu chefe nos olhos e disse:

- Pode deixar Boss. Seu segredo esta a salvo comigo.

O dono do anel do céu ficou estático. Será que... Ela... Sabe de TUDO o que aconteceu na sala?

- Sobre o que você esta falando Chrome? –o Vongola perguntou dando um sorriso nervoso.

- Sobre seu relacionamento com Mukuro-sama! –respondeu a mulher sorrindo.

Tsuna sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Abismado o Vongola perguntou:

- Você _viu_ o que aconteceu?

- Não. Mukuro-sama não permitiu que eu visse nada. –disse a mulher muito vermelha.

- Ah. –Tsuna falou soltando a respiração aliviado.

- Mas... Não é preciso ter visto para perceber Boss. Seu pescoço diz tudo.

Em um gesto automático, Tsuna passou a mão no pescoço imaginando o por que do comentário. Foi quando ele entendeu. Lembrou da boca do guardião passeando pela área sensível e estremeceu.

- Meu Deus... Chrome, você tem um espelho?

- Tenho. –respondeu a ilusionista mexendo em um bolso da calça. Tirou o objeto e entregou para o homem na sua frente. Tsuna levantou o espelho até a altura do pescoço e viu. Marcas e marcas de mordidas, descendo pelo seu tórax.

A vontade de se enterrar em um buraco era grande. Sumir então seria uma benção.

- Chrome, você me faria um grande favor?

- Claro Boss.

- Você me acompanharia na reunião com a Varia?

- Sim, mas para que?

- Para criar uma ilusão e esconder as marcas. Você me faria esse favor?

- Com prazer –respondeu a mulher com um sorriso.

- E que os céus permitam que o ilusionista da Varia não venha. Ou estarei perdido.

E assim, ambos saíram do aposento. Tsuna foi se arrumar e Chrome foi para a cozinha da base, esperar seu Chefe ficar pronto.

* * *

No espaçoso escritório do chefe Vongola, decorado de maneira ocidental, o próprio e seu guardião da névoa estavam em "reunião". Ou era o que todos pensavam. Tsuna estava a mercê de Mukuro, sentado em uma mesa de carvalho. A cadeira, também feita da madeira nobre estava jogada no chão, vítima de um movimento brusco feito pelo ilusionista. As bocas se separavam e se juntavam desesperadamente. Os dedos longos de Mukuro trabalhavam habilmente retirando a camisa vinho do Sawada. Após abrir a camisa de Tsuna, o Rokudo desceu os lábios pelo pescoço do menor. As mordidas e lambidas deixavam o Vongola com a respiração descompassada. Agarrou os fios azuis quando Mukuro deu uma mordida forte. O guardião continuou seu intento e desceu ainda mais a boca sugando um mamilo do seu chefe devagar. Brincou com a área sensível até que escutou um barulho alto de porta se abrindo e um sonoro "JUUDAIME".

A cena seguinte parece fluir em câmera lenta para Tsuna. E a cada quadro mais desesperado ele ficava. Pode ver nitidamente a sobrancelha de Mukuro arquear levemente apenas de um lado. Gokudera abrir a boca tamanho espanto enquanto ficava vermelho. E pelo jeito que sentia seu rosto queimar, sabia que estava vermelho também.

Em uma velocidade impressionante, Gokudera se refez da situação e saiu da sala, batendo forte a porta. O Juudaime. O inocente Juudaime, numa situação daquelas... Era demais pra cabeça do guardião da tempestade. Encarou a porta enquanto escutava gritos do Décimo e a risada sádica da Mukuro. Algo como "Isso é culpa sua!" e "E se for algo importante?". Quando finalmente resolveu voltar para Yamamoto e contar a situação bizarra que acabou de ocorrer, escutou a voz do Sawada gritando para que voltasse.

O homem de cabelo cinza abriu aporta com cuidado, temendo o que poderia encontrar. Para seu alívio, Tsuna estava em melhores condições, _com sua camisa devidamente abotoada_, apesar de muito vermelho ainda. E em vez de Rokudo Mukuro, a garota Chrome estava do lado do Sawada, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Diga Gokudera-kun. O que você precisa falar comigo?

- Não era nada demais Juudaime. Era só pra avisar que o campeonato do Yamamoto vai começar e estamos indo para lá.

- Ele terminou os relatórios?

- Eu fiz ele terminar. –assegurou o maior com uma voz sinistra.

- Está bem então. Podem ir. Estou ocupado e... Er... Vou no próximo jogo está bem?

- Claro Juudaime!

- E, Gokudera-kun? Não conte a ninguém o que você viu aqui. Isso é uma ordem.

- Entendido Juudaime.

E com uma pequena reverência, o grisalho deixou o aposento.

Um silêncio se instalou no local. Tsuna olhou para a mulher ao seu lado e disse:

- A reunião com a Millefiore é amanhã. Preciso que você prepare os papéis e um meio de transporte. Tudo bem Chrome?

- Claro Boss.

- Obrigado. Bom, pode ir descansar. Até amanhã Chrome.

- Até amanhã Boss.

* * *

O lugar era bem decorado apesar de ser uma sala de reuniões um tanto pequena para uma família do tamanho da Millefiore. Estava claro que aquela sala foi preparada com o objetivo de recebê-los. Três poltronas e uma mesinha de centro circular.

Vieram nessa reunião Reborn, Tsuna e Gokudera, acompanhados com cerca de quinze subordinados. Reborn estava sentado ao lado de Tsuna. Leon e as luvas do Décimo haviam ficado com Gokudera que esperava do lado de fora da sala com os outros membros da família. Estavam desarmados. Esperavam pacientemente a chegada do representante da Millefiore. Tudo ia de acordo com o combinado entre as famílias.

A porta se abriu. Dela surgiu um senhor de idade, cabelos brancos, coluna curvada devido a idade e um sorriso no rosto. Apesar da aparência bondosa, Reborn e Tsuna tinham consciência de que estavam diante de um assassino.

O idoso portava uma maleta negra, que continha os documentos necessários para selar o acordo entre as famílias.

Com dificuldade, o estranho se sentou na sua confortável poltrona. Olhou os dois homens e sorriu ainda mais.

- Byakuran-sama lamenta muitíssimo, mas não pode comparecer. Teve um problema em Napoli. –explicou enquanto abria a mala e tirava folhas e mais folhas de formulários e relatórios. Entregou aos dois homens e esperou que os mesmos terminassem de ler.

Pouco tempo depois, uma empregada entrou por uma porta lateral e trouxe o chá. Um fato banal. Seria, se o sorriso gentil do velhinho não tivesse se transformado em uma careta estranha, na tentativa falha de esconder a crueldade dos atos que aconteceriam em breve.

O velho tocou o braço da jovem e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. A garota concordou com um movimento da cabeça e saiu um tanto quanto apressada do local.

- Bom senhores. Tudo está de acordo?

- Não. O trato nos deixa em total desvantagem. –afirmou Reborn, com a expressão carregada, visivelmente contrariado.

- E existem cláusulas absurdas. Os anéis Vongola foram destruídos. E mesmo que estivessem com a família, por que deveríamos entregá-los a Millefiore? –questionou Tsunayoshi.

- Então a resposta é?

- Não assinaremos. A não ser que o contrato seja refeito.

- Entendo. Não tenho escolha então.

- Como?

- Bem, as minhas ordens foram claras. Eliminá-los caso discordassem da proposta.– declarou o velhinho enquanto uma espessa névoa surgia ao seu redor, mudando sua aparência e revelando Genkishi, o guardião da névoa da Millefiore.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Segundos depois da fala do espadachim, cerca de dez homens armados entraram na sala pela mesma entrada pela qual a copeira tinha entrado. Abriram fogo. O Vongola e o Arcobaleno não tiveram chance.

Sangue manchou o chão, e os homens armados rapidamente evacuaram o local.

Para confirmar que o trabalho tinha sido feito, Genkishi desembainhou sua katana e a aproximou do pescoço alvo do Sawada. Quando ia cortar a garganta do mesmo, um desesperado Gokudera invade a sala e o ataca com tudo. Entretanto o moreno era rápido. Em um piscar de olhos o espadachim chegou perto do grisalho, sem dar chance para Gokudera reagir. O cabo da katana atingiu a nuca do guardião da tempestade com força, fazendo Gokudera desmaiar.

O som de passos apressados vindo do corredor chamou a atenção do assassino que imediatamente guardou a katana. Seu trabalho estava feito. Deixou o local após dizer:

- Arrivederci Vongola Decimo.

* * *

As pessoas vestiam roupas predominantemente roxas. Um profundo silêncio prevalecia no local. Em meio a floresta Namimori, ocorria o enterro do jovem chefe da família Vongola. Apenas parentes e amigos do falecido haviam comparecido. Nana chorava baixinho abraçada a seu marido Iemitsu. O corpo de Tsuna estava dentro de um caixão negro, trabalhado com metal cromado. Na parte da frente do ataúde, o símbolo da família estava gravado na madeira, assim como também o número dez escrito em romano. Deitado sobre flores brancas se encontrava o corpo. Vestindo a mesma roupa que o primeiro Vongola, um terno negro e o manto também negro com detalhes em vermelho e dourado. O semblante de Tsuna estava sereno.

Gokudera estava ajoelhado ao lado do caixão. O guardião não chorava, mas sua face demonstrava dor. Praguejava mentalmente enquanto não parava de desculpar-se. A quem se dirigia o pedido de perdão ninguém poderia adivinhar. Yamamoto estava em pé, atras do grisalho com a mão em seu ombro. Até mesmo o sempre hiperativo Ryohei estava calado. Hibari estava do lado mais afastado da clareira junto com seu fiel subordinado Kusakabe. Kyoko e Haru choravam abraçadas. Lambo e I-pin estavam calados, só observando, ao lado de Bianchi e Fuuta. Mukuro estava escorado em uma árvore junto com Ken e Chikusa. Giannini, em missão especial na Itália não conseguiu chegar a tempo.

Lal Mirch não poderia ir. Com a morte do Reborn, os preparativos para o enterro do Arcobaleno deveriam ser feitos. Preparativos estes confidenciais. Um Arcobaleno só pode ser enterrado por outro Arcobaleno. Na falta dos mesmos, devido a morte pela radiação 7³, Lal ficou encarregada de cuidar da cerimonia. Tirando Uni, a mulher era a última Arcobaleno na Terra, ficando responsável de velar o corpo do dono da chupeta amarela.

No final do enterro, quando todos já tinham ido embora, Rokudo Mukuro teve a chance de se despedir do Sawada. Com um movimento da mão dispensou os dois homens que o acompanhava e se voltou para o seu alvo.

Se aproximou tranquilamente, como se Tsuna fosse uma pessoa qualquer.

Entretanto, Mukuro não perderia seu tempo com uma pessoa qualquer.

_ Muito menos com uma pessoa qualquer mafiosa._

Se ajoelhou so lado do objeto de madeira e passou a mão nos fios castanhos claros. A mão branca desceu pelo rosto delicado, contornando com a ponta dos dedos os lábios suavemente carnudos. A expressão séria no rosto do ilusionista era impressionante. Mukuro expressava seus reais sentimentos ao falar:

- Você teve um mal pressentimento lembra? Por que então não confiou no seu maldito sangue mafioso e desistiu do acordo? –perguntou Mukuro para o corpo já sem vida, esperando inutilmente por uma resposta. O prisioneiro da máfia passou mais uma vez a mão pelo cabelo espetado do Vongola. Beijou-lhe os olhos e logo após se levantou, sacudindo a terra que havia sujado seu terno. Caminhou para a saída do bosque com um sorriso amargo nos lábios. Olhou para trás e sussurrou:

- Ti amo, _Tsuna_.

E com isso foi embora, deixando Chrome tomar o controle e se despedir também. De volta a sua prisão. De volta para a escuridão. Longe do azul que amava.

_ Para nunca mais o encontrar._

_

* * *

_

N/A: :D

Terminei \o/ Graças. Nem acredito nisso \o/

Gostei de umas coisas, odiei outras mas a Karina é quem manda e ela gostou... :3

Toma Doggz, é sua. =D

Aos que leram, reviews não machucam e me deixam feliz AO EXTREMO! :D

Principalmente por ser meu 1º lemon. Preciso saber em que melhorar. :3

Possível continuação. TALVEZ. Só se vocês gostarem.

Muito obrigada por ler e...

_Reviews?_


End file.
